UK Sanctuary
The UK Sanctuary is the branch of the Sanctuary Network in the United Kingdom, headquartered in London. It was the original Sanctuary, and remains the largest satellite of the entire network besides the Old City Sanctuary. History Gregory Magnus headed the London branch until his death. Later, Clara Griffin transferred there to work on her skills. Battle for the UK Sanctuary When the Cabal captured and altered a group of people with pure DNA to copy the alterations on to them to create the perfect soldiers, they began a campaign to destroy the Sanctuary Network. After learning London was the next target, Dr. Magnus and the team made preparations to defend the UK compound and to undo the Cabal's alterations on the others with a weapon designed by Henry and Typhuss. Because the EM shield was up, the Cabal only sent four soldiers to take out the UK facility and continue their campaign against Sanctuary; however this time the Sanctuary was prepared. The first line of defence was easily compromised, as a Abnormal used his enhanced strength to kill the troll that was guarding the door with a squad of soldiers before moving on to find the data core and to kill the house head, Declan MacRae. The soldiers ran into complications when they encountered Typhuss James Halliwell and Will Zimmerman in separate locations. Will was able to disable one of the soldiers with the aide of a sludge creature that incased the soldier in its body, while Typhuss took on the other two soldiers in a sword duel. However, Typhuss was forced to flee when he realized he could not hold up against them for long. While two of the soldiers went off to rescue their fellow from Will's trap and the other killed Clara Griffin, the soldiers headed off for the data core to steal the Sanctuary's files for the Cabal. They would have been successful if not for Typhuss James Halliwell, who was guarding the core.He was forced to flee though when the soldiers came close to escaping the cage, but the Data core was saved all the same. The Sanctuary defenders regrouped in the main laboratory with three of the super soldiers hot on there heels and decided now was the best time to use the weapon which at first seamed effective, but only temporarily knocked the soldiers out. Realizing they could mot survive a direct confrontation, the team fled from the lab, locking the soldiers in and sealing the exit. It was then that they released what Dr. Magnus considered as the last resort: a fire elemental was released into the lab with the soldiers who could not teleport to safety, and unleashed its full fury on them. This even horrified the Sanctuary team because the extent of the alterations had left Ashley and the others so mindless that they did not even bother to stop trying to break down the door even when the Elemental severely burnt their bodies. Fortunately, Cabal operational director Dana Whitcomb realized the warriors could not survive and ordered a retreat. In the end, the London facility was saved from the Cabal, but not without human and abnormal casualties, most significantly Clara Griffin. The main laboratory was also severely damaged by the fire elemental's destructive power. Reopening Several months later, it was reopened and Declan MacRae, who had transfered to the Sanctuary for some time, returned to take over as the new house head. When the Macri sent out a signal to Big Bertha, causing her to send out a wave that caused a Pteranodon to behave irrationally, he and his team were able to subdue it until it calmed down. In the following year, the UK Sanctuary team took control of the Oldham Psychiatric Institute in order to ensure that the free will of the resident lycans was respected. Inhabitants Personnel *Declan MacRae – House head *Gregory Magnus – Former house head (until his death) *Clara Griffin Until her death Patients *a Troll - But was killed *a Fire elemental *a Pteranodon Category:Sanctuary Network Category:Earth locations